


The Risktakers

by Cornerofmadness



Series: The Keys [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Dawn likes to experiment in the kitchen but her friends have no faith in her, except one.





	The Risktakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \- Joss Whedon owns them
> 
> **Author’s Note** – written for evil_little_dog on LJ’s comment_fic for the prompt Buffyverse, Dawn Summers+/Connor, He's the only one who really likes her experimental pancakes.

XXX

_I get no respect._ Dawn thought as she worked the griddle. Because her and her friends were in L.A. and working with Angel’s team at least for now, she thought she should help with the cooking. Poor Connor had been doing it all. To be fair, only he and Gunn ate. Angel and Spike didn’t and who knew with Illyria. 

But every time she stepped a toe into the kitchen her friends and Buffy all disappeared like they were on fire. Either that or they poked fun at her. Oh, she knew they didn’t mean anything by it and sure she had created some bad stuff, but she was older now, more experienced. They should at least try it.

“What’s for breakfast?” Xander asked, peeking in with Willow and Buffy in tow.

“I’m creating fancy pancakes,” she replied.

“Yeah…I’m out. Anyone else for McMuffins?” Xander grinned, and she tried not to be hurt.

“What are they?” Buffy asked as Connor sidled into the kitchen.

“Bacon chocolate,” Dawn replied.

“McMuffins it is.” Buffy left with their friends.

Connor wrapped his arms around her. “Sounds tasty.”

“They don’t think so.” Dawn nodded toward the kitchen door. 

He squeezed her tight. “Those guys would have starved to death in Quor-Toth.”

“So, you only enjoy my food because you were raised in hell?” She raised her eyebrows. That wasn’t much better than being dismissed.

“I wouldn’t say that. I like risk and experimentation. I’m easily bored, and you’re not satisfied with the everyday stuff. I like that.”

She plated the pancakes and poured more. He tore off a chunk.

“Sweet, smoky, yummy.”

Dawn tasted the one he’d broken. “Hey, that _is_ good.”

“And we have them all to ourselves.” He caressed her arm. “And I have you all to myself.”

Dawn smiled. “As always.”


End file.
